Loving Hearts
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: Shido wants to reveal something to Yayoi but something always pops up and gets in the way. What happens when Cain comes back once again. But is after Yayoi instead of Shido. Main pair YayoixShido. I do not own Nightwalker. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Loving hearts Forever

Chapter One

Shido was sitting at his desk doing nothing but just talking to the little annoying Guni. Shido always thought Guni as a good, funny, little annoying, and a good advice giver friend. They always talk in the afternoon waiting for something to come up when Yayoi walks in the door. But it was like nothing bad ever happened. No breeds had taken over a body or a vampire feeding in the night. It was just silent. Riho had suddenly return home finding Shido and Guni fast asleep.

Riho got a blanket for Shido and Guni and put it over Shido's shoulder and she kissed him goodnight. Shido woke up and looked at Riho. Guni was still sleeping so Shido didn't mind waking her. Riho made some coffee for Shido. The smell of coffee woke Guni up and so Riho gave a little mini, mini coffee cup that says Guni on it filled with coffee. Guni demanded extra sugar to make her hyper and to help keep her active.

Yayoi walked into the office wearing a beautiful strapless black and red dress. Once she walked into the office everyone looked over at her. Riho thought she was so beautiful and so vampire looking, but Yayoi isn't vampire she's just their feed. Guni flew over to her smelling that funky smell.

"What's that weird smell Yayoi?"  Guni asked.

"It's called perfume you little dummy." Yayoi explained.

"Well you vampires hungry because it's dinner time you know?" Yayoi said moving her hair to one side and shown Shido's favorite spot to feed.

Shido looked over at Yayoi and was wondering why she was dressed like that. Shido walked over to Yayoi and grabbed her hand and walked out the door. Riho did hear Shido say that they'll be back around midnight. Riho started to get jealous about Yayoi and what she was wearing. Guni started to see that Riho was getting jealous so she started making it a big deal about it. Guni started making jokes and making fun of Riho getting jealous.

Riho started getting mad and sensitive she started to cry. Guni just sat in Shido's desk rolling her eyes and kept saying that Riho is such a sensitive crybaby.  Then Guni started laughing like heck and so did Riho because she knew that she was one. When they finished laughing Riho flicked Guni on the head. Guni got really mad for what Riho did.

"What was that for!" Guni yelled.

"That was for calling me a crybaby and the other stuff you said." Riho said madly.

Shido and Yayoi went to Shido's hiding place where he use to always go before he joined Yayoi in business. Yayoi was so happy that they were both alone without Riho or Guni around. It was her chance to make her move and show her feelings about Shido. She was so excited and happy but she was so worried about what he'll think of her because she knows that he has feelings about Riho.

Shido was still thinking why Yayoi was wearing that kind of outfit. He noticed it made him blush and make him take her to his old hiding place. Shido always wanted to tell Yayoi how he felt about her but whenever he tries to tell her Guni or Riho always gets in the way. Shido started to sweat and blush about Yayoi. They both were thinking of showing their feelings. They started to talk and get nervous about each other.

"I was wondering why are you wearing that kind of outfit in the night?" Shido asked.

"Well it's a reason for you not to know." Yayoi blushed.

"So why did you bring me here in the first place Shido?" asked Yayoi.

"I just needed to talk to you alone that's all and I don't want to talk in the office or those little nosey heads will just butt in and ruin it for the both of us." Shido blushed secretly.

  "I see…" Yayoi said back in embarrassment.

"Well aren't you hungry? I thought you might be hungry so I'll let you have a big deep bite. Ok?" Yayoi said and then laid on the floor waiting for Shido to feed on her.

"I am hungry but are you sure your going to handle a deep bite?" Shido asked blushing.

"Of course." Yayoi responded.

Shido laid on top of Yayoi and started feeding on her. Shido felt very shy doing this but he never knew how hungry he was. He noticed that he was hugging Yayoi tightly making her sit up with him. He started biting in harder and harder which made Yayoi yelp in pain. He stopped and looked in her eyes. She wasn't crying. She just felt the pain of the fang go deeper into her skin.

"Did I bite too hard or something?" Shido asked.

"No it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine just keep eating until your full. You don't need to stop just let me know when your done." Yayoi said softly rubbing Shido's pale cheek.

"Alright. Just let me know if I'm hurting you or eating to much." Shido responded blushing.

They started continuing what they were doing. Yayoi had memories going through her head about Shido and only Shido. She started smiling at him and closed her eyes falling asleep. Shido finished eating and looked at the sleeping Yayoi. He blushed just by looking into her wonderful, beautiful looking face. Shido lowered his head to hers and kissed her on the lips. He accidently woke her. She looked into his face and kissed him back.

Yayoi looked at her watch and noticed that they were both ten minutes late. They had totally forgot about Riho and Guni. Shido carried Yayoi in his arms and started running towards the office. Yayoi fell asleep in Shido's arms while the wind blew through her face. He smiled at her wondering what was going through her mind while he was feeding on the wonderful looking black haired lady.

They finally got to the office door. Shido looked to see if anyone was still awake. Instead he found both Guni and Riho on the couch sleeping while the TV was on. Shido put Yayoi down on the usual chair she sits on and turned off the TV. Yayoi felt a shiver down her arms and gave her goose bumps. Shido looked over to her.

"Hey what's the matter Yayoi?" Shido worried.

"It's nothing I'm just cold that's all." Yayoi responded.

"Well you are wearing a very tight and very open dress." Shido blushed.

"It was because it was my only night to be beautiful." Yayoi explained.

Shido smiled, "You are beautiful silly and you always will be" Shido said giggling.

"Really I d… oww." Yayoi said in little pain.

She had forgotten about the bite Shido took from feeding on the blood she let him have. She touched the open wound still bleeding. Shido came over to see if she was ok. He took her hand and licked the blood off her fingers. Then he started licking the dripping blood off her neck. Shido stopped licking when he heard Riho starting to wake up from the noise the two lovers were making.

"Come with me Shido."  She said whispering in his ear.

She took his hand and led him to her room. Once the two lovers entered her room he looked at the walls in shock. The color of her walls were blood red. The inside door color was black and her curtains were all black. He always wanted to see how her room looked like since she never let anyone in her room once or at all. She had pictures of him on the walls and some on the top wall.

"So this is how your room looks like huh? Why did you put your walls as the color of blood? Do you wish to become a vampire or some fanged creature?" asked the questioning vampire.

Yayoi locked the door behind her. The beautiful looking woman smiled at the handsome vampire.

"Why do you still look hungry? I can give you more. You know I don't die from your bites unless if I let you kill me." she said wanting him to eat more of her blood.

"Are you saying that you want me to kill you? You want to die?" said the vampire looking worried that she wanted to die.

"Well at least I'll die peacefully because I have you Shido. My only Shido." Said the beautiful lady blushing rubbing his pale cheek.

"Who said that I'm going to kill you?" said Shido confused.

Yayoi giggled at the silly vampire. She fell to her bed laying next to Shido. He crawled over to her and made his face to hers. She rubbed his cheeks gently worrying that she might ruin his precious expression. He took her hand and lowered his lips to hers. Then he did it once more but much longer. She wrapped her arms around him. She held on to him tightly. She was so happy about the two of them together finally.

"Do you want to be happy with me forever Yayoi" said the loving and kind heart Shido.

"Of course I do but don't you love Riho?" asked the worried Yayoi.

"It's not like that. I only care for her as a parent." Said the vampire.

"Then why did you sleep with her and you said you loved her." cried the beautiful lady.

"I only said I loved her was because I love her as a daughter and well the other thing was so she wouldn't leave us and turn to the darkness within her." said the worried and explaining Shido.

"I guess we weren't ment to be with each other right? I'm just food for two couple vampires aren't I?" cries the beautiful goddess.

Yayoi shed tears for what she was saying and the lies from the vampire. She was so sad. Her heart was broken and it felt painful. Shido tried to make her stop crying and tried to heal her heart but she knew he was just lying saying that he would be her lover. She was too sad to even look him in the eye again. She decided to kill herself.

Yayoi opened her window door and looked back to see him once more before she died. She looked into him the memories they just had a few hours ago. She smiled a very death smile. Then she jumped.

"NO YAYOI DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled the crying vampire.

Shido bit his finger for his blood weapon and used his whip to catch her and pulled her up.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Yayoi.

"I won't let you go! I won't let you die. I won't let you die in front of me like Cain did." Cried the sad Shido.

Shido pulled Yayoi up and made sure that she wouldn't leave him and enter the world of the afterlife. He knew she had to know his true feelings about her. Once she was pulled up back to her window doors she ran over to her bed and broke her water glass.

"It was always ment for me to die right? There is always death for everyone especially me!" cried the yelling Yayoi.

Yayoi slide the glass against her throut and started cutting her arms and her stomach and her hands. Just when she was going to make the final blow and stab her stomach Shido stopped her by holding her arms back. He made her fall back making her lay on the bed struggling to stab herself.

"Please stop doing this Yayoi." Begged Shido.

Tears ran through her cheeks. She started to clam down. Shido took the blade away from her and saw that her hand has lost a lot of blood.

"Yayoi I have something to confess to you." said the very hurt vampire.

"What is it my love?" replied Yayoi.

"I love you. I have always loved you since the time we became partners." Smiled Shido.

"Well I was going to say this when we were at your spot but I was too emberessed." Blushed the wounded lover (Yayoi).

"You know what Shido? I-I…love you too." smiled Yayoi who was in pain.

Yayoi felt like she was dieing but she wasn't she was just in horrible pain. Shido did as before when they were making love. He laid on top of her and started liking her bloody wounds. It was like she never had cut her self or even jumped off her balcony. Shido laid his lips on hers and had made love with her. They were both happy and such a wonderful couple.

They swore to each other that they would love each others hearts forever. Riho suddenly got the news about the couples going out and making love with each other. She got so jealous that she didn't talk to both of them for two months. Guni had to be the poor messenger for the hating cruel war that was going between the three. Guni stopped being the messenger because she said she that she'll quite her job and won't be their friends for life.

Riho started to accept the lovers love. She found out that Shido never loved her. He only loved her as a daughter or brother in arms. Riho was still happy and she still loved Shido. But it still wouldn't change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving hearts Forever

Chapter Two

One good evening Shido made a date with Yayoi at daybreak. The two were at the office working out unsolved cases. Shido now lets Yayoi sit on his lap since they were going out and all. But they found one mysterious file. It was about a breed combined with a vampire. This was shocking to all of them. Guni started asking confusing questions that were hard to answer.

"I never knew there was a vampire that can be taken over by a breed." Wondered Riho.

"Riho do me a favor. Don't get involved in this case. Your just going to get hurt and you don't want that to happen do you?" said the curious Shido.

"Guni you stay here with Riho just in case something happens and we'll call here." demanded Yayoi.

"Roger that!" Guni smiled.

"Well I guess we have to cancel our date." Frowned Shido.

"It's ok we can do it tomorrow." Smiled Yayoi.

The two head down the stairs to Yayoi's car. Yayoi drove to downtown as the locater said. They got out of the car and split up to look for the half-breed vampire. Shido looked into some dark alley- ways but nothing. He went back to look for Yayoi and see if she found some evidence or clues. Shido couldn't find Yayoi at the parking lot where they split. He found Yayoi in an ally on the floor bleeding from the neck. She was bitten from the half vampire and almost lost all her blood. Yayoi was passed out lying in Shido's arms in pain.

"Yayoi are you alright?" asked the worried Shido.

"I'm fine…I was just bitten that's all…it's not like I've never gotten bitten by a vampire right…?" Yayoi said softly.

Yayoi passed out again and was bleeding badly. He ran back to the car with Yayoi in his arms. He laid her on the passenger seat and lowered the chair down. Shido put a towel next to her neck hoping that the bleeding would stop. Shido sat in the drivers seat and drove back to the office.

Shido thought in his mind hoping that she'll be alright. They finally got back to the office and Shido carried her in his arms up the stairs. He kicked the door open and called Riho for assistance. She got a warm damped hand towel and on put it on Yayoi's forehead.

"Mr. Shido Yayoi has a high fever. She might die but I can try getting some medicine from the market or the hospital." Responded the little red head vampire.

"Thank you Riho for your assistance." Shido smiled and went to Yayoi's room where she was resting.

"Yayoi are you awake?" asked Shido.

"Mmm… Shido is that you?" said the awaking Yayoi.

"Yes it's me I'm right here." Shido said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying? I'm not going to die. I won't ever leave your side." Smiled Yayoi.

"I know you won't." Shido smiled back.

Yayoi fell back to sleep. Shido fell asleep beside her holding her hand. Yayoi turned around facing Shido's face and kissed his tender lips. Shido looked like a child falling asleep with a wonderful dream in his mind. Yayoi smiled and brushed the hair off his face. He stopped her hand and embraced her tightly thinking that she might leave. Their eyes met each others.

"What's wrong Shido?" frowned the black haired detective.

"Nothing is the matter. I just want to hold you like this for a while. So just rest and gain some strength." Shido closed his eyes and fell asleep again still holding Yayoi in his arms.

"Alright Shido I'll do as you say." She whispered.

Yayoi put her mouth near his ear, "Shido…I love…you." she whispered softly.

"I love you too Yayoi." He whispered back holding her tighter than before.

The next morning the bleeding had stopped. Yayoi was awake bye a noise in her room. She didn't bother waking up Shido. Yayoi found the noise in her closet. She opened the closet door. The half-breed was in her closet hiding in the darkness. The breed grabbed her in and closed the door behind her. It bit her on the neck the same spot it bit her last night. She yelped in pain and then passed out on the floor on top of her cloths. Breed flew away as its form was a bat.

Shido woke up by the noise of her closet door. He got out of bed and went towards the closet. He found Yayoi's body on the floor passed out.

"Yayoi!!" he yelled.

"Mmm…huh? Oh good morning Shido." She said as if nothing happened.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." She rubbed her head trying to remember what happened.

"Why don't we talk about this later." He pulled her up to her feet.

"Sure." Still rubbing her head.

Shido looked at her neck and saw a bite on the exact same spot. He let her go and told her to get changed for breakfast. She did as she was told. After she got dressed Shido took Yayoi and only her to breakfast. They ordered their brunch and paid for it to go. They went back to the car and stayed on the look out for the half-breed. Shido looked over to her and saw her eat her brunch happily.

"Yayoi do you remember what happened to you in your closet or do you still don't remember?" he looked at her with his serious look.

"As I-I said before… I don't remember…" she stuttered.

"Then why do I have a feeling that you do remember and your just lieing about everything?" he frowned at her.

"Ok I do remember but I just don't want to hurt you saying this." she bowed her head.

"What do you mean by you hurting me?" he twitched his eye.

"The half-breed is…is Cain." She had tears fall down her cheeks, "He's after me. I just don't want you to get hurt so please don't follow me." she got out of the car and walked away into the crowed.

Shido was in shock. "Cain came back to life by a breed?" Shido looked around the corner to find Yayoi. Shido parked the car in the car garage and searched for his beloved Yayoi and Cain plus to search for clues. Shido found Yayoi walking towards an abandoned building.

"Yayoi!!! Wait up." he yelled to her.

Yayoi just turned and looked at him. Then she returned to what she was doing by just walking to her destination. Shido ran to her and caught up with her. He grabbed Yayoi by her shoulder. He saw her face. It looked like she was hypnotized or something. She wouldn't stop walking. Shido let her go and just followed her to the abandoned building.

They both reached the doors of the building. Yayoi went upstairs to the third floor. Shido still was following her. She reached a room that was very dark and empty. Cain was sitting on a bed waiting for her.

"Master I have arrived for your request." She said with her eyes open full of emptiness.

"Now, now my darling Yayoi no need to call me master. Just call me Cain or whatever you want to call me." He smiled showing his fangs.

"Yes darling Cain." She replied.

Shido was hiding behind a couch listening to their conversation. He was very shocked to here Cain's voice again.

"Come here my dear." Cain opened his arms.

She walked into Cain's arms, "Yes darling what is it?" Yayoi fell in Cain's arms.

"I need to let you rest first. Then we shall see an old friend of mine and an old lover of yours." He lead her to room.

Cain shut the door behind him and took Yayoi's hand. There was a huge cross that you would usually see Jesus on. He put one arm on one side of the cross and wrapped it with white wrap bandages. He did the same with the other hand. Cain then wrapped it around her neck leaving space for her to breath. He didn't want to kill her yet. He made her legs cross each others and too wrapped the white bandages around her positioned legs.

"Now my dear let's wait for our little friend shall we?" Cain smiled at her unconscious body.

Yayoi was very confused to what she should do. She gained consciousness and broke through Cain's hypnotism spell.

Shido sneaked his way through the hallway. Yayoi closed her eyes hoping that someone would save her. While she closed her eyes she started to fall asleep. Shido finally made his way through a room where Cain wouldn't find or suspect him.

The room was dark and cold. Shido saw a big shadow of something strange. He followed the mysterious thing. Once he came close he saw legs hanging from something. He took out a candle and lit it. The candle made the place look bright. Shido looked up and opened his mouth in shock. He saw Yayoi's body on a cross full of wires. Cain entered the room quietly.

"Beautiful isn't she…my Shido." He smiled in an evil way.

"What did you do to her? What did she do to you?" Shido frowned turning very mad.

"She is simply to beautiful but you know me. I kill beautiful things remember?" Still smiling.

"Why don't you kill me instead? Please just don't hurt her." tears ran down Shido's cheeks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Plz R&R! Or I won't continue! Thanks for the reviews!!!


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry if I have not continued this chapter. Please be a little more patient then I might be able to finish. The reason why I have not continued this story for a long time is because my parents have grounded me! . " I am thinking that I might be able to finish the story in a couple of weeks. Please forgive me! Gomen!!! Well I shall start typing in 3…2…1… Ja!


End file.
